redneck_puddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Redneck Pudding Wiki
Welcome to Redneck Pudding Wiki Redneck Pudding is a YouTube channel that started in Mid-2016 and has over 400,000 subscribers and has collected over 60,000,000 views since they joined on June 2, 2016. It was started by a group of friends named Shaun, Ian and Frank who realized that their completely retarded friend named Gabe, would be the perfect topic for a hugely entertaining YouTube channel. Characters Gabe - Gabe is the main character of the channel. The channel captures how his retarded antics get him into trouble and start fights with his friends Frank - Frank is Gabe's "best friend" although Frank is way too cool to be hanging out with Gabe. He is much better friend's with Ian because Ian and him are both non-retarded people unlike Gabe. Currently Frank is off the channel due to some disagreements Ian - Ian is Gabe's older brother. He is best friend's with Matias, who is Gabe's enemy, and Ian is much cooler than Gabe. He also has his own YouTube channel called Ianbro2525 Shaun - Shaun is the camera guy and the behind-the-scenes operator of the channel. His first appearance on the camera was in the video "KID GETS MAD!!!! FINDS OUT HE IS ON YOUTUBE!!! FIGHTS FRIENDS FOR REVENGE!!!! MUST WATCH!!!!" when he says "here is your face reveal" and points the camera into a mirror before heading into the TV room where the retard of all retards, Gabe, is sitting. Matias - Matias is Gabe's enemy. He is first introduced in the video "KID CROSSES UP HIS FRIEND!!! BREAKS HIS ANKLES!!!." He is not a major part of the channel but definitely is an influential person in Gabe's life. Lloyd - Lloyd is a minor part of the channel. He is only featured in about 2-3 videos including "GABES BIG FIGHT!!!! (part 2.)" and "KID GETS MAD!!! GETS DRILLED BY PITCH!!! MUST WATCH!!". Lloyd could possibly be Frank's replacement on the channel since he is appearing in the videos alot now Damian - Damian is one of Gabe’s weird and creepy friends. Not much backstory is known about Damian. He may not even be real. He was mentioned and “appeared“ in the video “HALLOWEEN GONE SCARY” Kyler - Kyler is a spirit said to be summoned by the Ouija Board. Kyler is a one year old ghost who wants to "Gun" the boys Mr. Blake - Mr. Blake was Gabe’s math tutor and substitue for a day. After they started to get along, they would play Fortinite instead of working on math. Mr. Blake appeared in 3 videos: “KID TURNS OFF TV DURING SUPERBOWL TO PLAY FORTNITE” and “A Soldier’s Emotional Goodbye”. Don - Don is the newest character on Redneck Pudding. He is Ian and Shaun's newest friend who acts similar to Matias. Oscar - Oscar is a character who originally only appeared in "KID GETS MAD!!! ALMOST FALLS INTO RAPIDS!!!" but has returned in their newest videos, possibly as a replacement for Frank. Leo - Leo is Gabe and Ian's shaved cat who first appeared in GABE GETS A SURPRISE!!! Daniel - Daniel is one of Gabe's friends who went to camp with him, Frank & Lloyd. He hasn't made any other appearences since. Benicio - Benicio is a minor character who appeared in "OUIJA BOARD GONE WRONG!!! KID GETS POSSESSED!!!". It is unknown who he is friends with on this channel. Star - Star is the only female character to appear in a Redneck Pudding video who appeared in the Canada Vlog series. Jeff - Jeff was the camera man replacement for Shaun in one of the Canada Vlog videos. There is no known face reveal of him. Bug God - Bug God is Gabe's superhero alt. ego Elmer - Gabe's creepy and weird new best friend. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Episodes